


Thoughfulness

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as the younger man held up two packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughfulness

The Enterprise crew worked to get the brand new flagship back in fighting shape once again. He watched Dr McCoy split his time between Enterprise and Admiral Pike's treatment and recovery. Jim and Mr. Scott worked in Engineering making sure everything was calibrated correctly. Spock, even against advice, split his time between Enterprise and working with the Elders and the formation of a new home world. None of them seemed to notice the passage of time.

Until now.

It was Christmas time on Earth and things were slowing down so they could celebrate their holiday. He heard them make their plans for the holiday; with whom and where they would spend the holiday and parties to attend.

He envied the younger versions and what they were to embark upon in their lives. He once told the younger version of himself that he wouldn't deny him the discovery of a relationship that would define him and Jim but in reality it was a relationship that would define all seven of them and what they would do for one another.

For him, it was different. He learned to appreciate the holiday over the years but this year he had so many others on his mind. He had his Jim, his Dr McCoy, his Mr. Scott. Men that he'd spent his life with men he'd never see again. Men that would wonder what had happened to him and he knew his Jim would move the stars to try and find him.

He attended the party New Vulcan hosted because he was expected to but he kept to himself. Sitting in a corner watching as dignitaries came and went.

"Mr. Ambassador."

Looking up he wasn't surprised at the person who would interrupt his solace. "Jim." He watched as the younger man held up two packages.

"I know you don't celebrate Christmas but it's about the giving and I have a present for you. Well two actually," he said handing the first over.

Opening the gold paper, he saw a bottle of very old Vulcan wine.

"You have no idea how hard it was to find, but I figured you and your other self would enjoy it."

He gasped when he saw the next present and looked at the younger Jim in question.

"I aged a photo of us now hoping it would be something like the people you knew," Jim explained about the picture of him, Spock and Bones.

"It is," he answered. He stared at the holograph if he hadn't been told it wasn't his version of them, he never would have known. They weren't the age he was now, but they weren't the young men they are now. A medium in between that he could believe that it was the men he knew.

He didn't notice when Jim left he looked up to see the young Captain standing with his younger self and the doctor. Catching his eye, he nodded. So like his Jim. So like Jim to do this for him.


End file.
